Blaze
by jesskat1228
Summary: In the world of Marrow, there is a man called Blaze AKA: Dark Puppeteer. Everyone says he is an evil king but will Emerald be able to find his true self?


_**BLAZE**_

Chapter One:

My name is Blaze Maura and I am the worse man in the world of Marrow. I have defeated many men and slayed everyone that has opposed me. My army is of immortals called the Slayers. I raised them with my magic. I am the strongest but, my life is not yet been fulfilled. I have yet to defeat my greatest enemies, the Light King, Varian, leader of sand mountains, Laura, and King of the Rain, Bryan. This is my story and many others I have crossed, like Alisa, Cray, The Black Dragons, my daughter Ire, and Emerald.

Blaze:

I looked upon my lands; it stretched from the foothills of Lazar to the ocean of Gwyneth. It was about Five thousand dragons long.

- Now all I need is to destroy is Varian, my brother. I have destroyed Krista, my brother's lover,and many of his army. Now my brother vowed for revenge. But, I see as doing it as a favor for him. He is married and has five children with his wife Zara. –

Smelling in the smell of fresh roses in my garden I walked over to the edge of my balcony and peered over. It was clear of my workers, and some birds were feeding on the freshly spread birdseed.

"My King, Excuse me! I'm very sorry to intrude but, it seems as if some of the guards found people of the Mountains were caught crossing into our lands!" I turned around my black hood curling around me as I spun around to face one of my butlers.

"I shall hold court with them then." I answered. I followed the butler down to the throne room and sat down on the giant red throne. In front of me were two scouts from the mountains. One was a woman with long silver hair down past her legs tied into a braid she had a sack over her head. The other was a man his hair must be short for I cannot see it past the sack on his head. The reason for the sacks was so they didn't know were my castle is, not even my peasants know were my castle is. The only people that know of my castle is, is the Slayers. "Remove the covers over their heads."

One of my guards removes the cover on the woman's head. She has a soft face with a curved nose. Her eyes are a soft azure with silver pupils. Then he went over to the guy and pulled off his. He had light blue hair and brown eyes. His nose was long and his eyebrows were thick.

"Tell me why you dare cross my borders?" I asked. He stared at me frowning. "If you don't answer I will slowly start to strip away the skin from your body." He gulped but made no move to speak. "Then you choose your fate?" I walked over pulling out a long dagger. Kicking him down, I pinned him with my foot on his shoulders, his tied hands getting crushed on the ground. I slid my knife down his smooth face striping away skin, and he screamed.

"Wait! Please, I will tell you!" The woman said. I turned towards her, smiling. "We had been sent to scout for you castle. Please leave him be now, please."

"Fine my next question then. What are your names?"

"I'm Emerald, and that is Nate."

"Good, good. That will be all. Send the man to the dungeon, keep the girl here." Two of my guards ran up and grabbed him, dragging him away. "Now, where might you be from? I am going to guess the Mountains?"

Emerald:

I looked up at the man they called the Dark Puppeteer. He had a broad nose, a frowning mouth, an angry murky left grey eye, and an eye patch over his right eye. Though I have wondered why they call him the The Dark Puppeteer.

"I asked you a question woman." He said irritated but not angry at all.

"No, no I am from Zürich."

"So the light lands, right?"

"Yes, you know of it?"

"Of course I do, who do you think I am?"

"I don't know your name but many call you the Dark Puppeteer."

He laughed, "What a cute name..."

"Anyway I would like to-"

"How you get the eye patch?"

"Care to guess?"

"Sword plays accident?"

"You could say that. My father was never fond of me, he often was angry. Upset, only at me though, never my brother. He had a soft heart for him, that's why he is weak and only controls the light realm."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because, who are you going to tell? I mean, how will ever leave such a well-guarded castle? Besides, nobody knows my story. It's not like such an untrained woman would be able to leave." What? Why is he insulting me? "Anyway, keep your mouth shut until the end of the story. I was a quiet child, never liked much of anything. I didn't like horseback riding, or sports. But I loved sword play, my father used to watch me practice. Then one day I lost to a younger boy named Bryan from the wetlands. Then after that, he trained me to fight. I tried and tried but, I was fighting a grown man. One day he skipped training and decided to fight me one on one, with real swords. He knocked the sword out of my hands and slashed my right eye. And you Princess Emerald of Sand Mountains, your mother encouraged him to teach me a lesson, to never be myself in a battle, then he ripped my eye right out my skull." How did he know it was me? Is he a mind reader? "I know you because you look too much like your mother Laura. I want to show you something you will never forget." He reached up to his eye patch and took it off. There was a massive scar and his eye lid were gone too in place was an angry bloodshot eyeball, but it had a blue glow.

"What did you do to your-"

"When I was fifteen a girl rejected me because she said she wanted to see what I hided under my eye patch.-" He said blowing me off.

"A woman should never ask that! She should have known that she should-"

"As I was saying, anyhow when she saw this, she ran away with terror. But before I didn't even have an eye, all that was there was a hollow space."

"But, you have an eye though."

"Let me finish. I decided to use my magic, the one other thing I was in love with. I was going to rebuild an eye for me."

"Your father legalized magic, didn't he? And your brother still follows those rules too."

"I never have followed any of my father's rules." He says.

"Why not his rules are fair."

"You know honestly you are very annoying." He said shaking his head. "Never mind I am leaving."

"Wait! Sorry please continue."

"Then shut up." He said crossing his arms. "As I was saying I was going to rebuild an eye for me. Sadly though being still at such a young age I messed up a little and bonded this ugly mess onto my face. My father being the ass that he was was so angry with the botched job that I did, banished me from the kingdom."

Chapter 2:

Blaze:


End file.
